Farewell
by Belladonna Dumbledore
Summary: Severus Snape fühlt sich so allein wie noch nie zuvor, doch er ist es nicht. Zwei Menchen sind bei ihm; die beiden einzigen, die ihn jemals wirklich geliebt haben. SS/AD und SS/LE


Farewell

Severus Snape stand auf dem Astronomieturm von Hogwarts. Ein kühler Wind wehte und zerzauste ihm die Haare. Sein Blick war leer, als gäbe es nichts, was seine Gedanken noch hätte fangen können. Sie waren in weiter Ferne.

Der Horizont, schwarze Silhouetten der Bäume, darüber spannte sich ein blutrotes Band, das sanft in kristallenes Blau überlief.

In my hands  
A legacy of memories  
I can hear you say my name  
I can almost see your smile

Feel the warmth of your embrace 

Mit IHR hatte er oft die Abende hier verbracht, weil dies der einzige Treffpunkt gewesen war, bei dem sie keine Angst gehabt hatten, dass sie ein Schüler erwischte, wie sie zusammen waren, die beliebte Gryffindor und der allseits verhasste Slytherin. Sie hatten immer auf der Brustwehr gesessen und hinausgesehen, sich unterhalten.

Ein schwaches Lächeln huschte über Severus' Gesicht, als er sich an diese eine Vollmondnacht erinnerte.

_~„Du weißt schon, dass wir hier ein Mal im Monat unser Leben riskieren?", sagte Lily in gespielt vorwurfsvollem Ton._

„_Na na, meine Löwin hat doch nicht etwa weniger Mut als die Schlange?", konterte Severus, ebenso neckend und zog sie neben sich zwischen die Zinnen._

„_Es gibt eine Unterschied zwischen Mut und Leichtsinnigkeit!", grummelte Lily, setzte sich jedoch und ließ ihre Beine über dem Abgrund baumeln. _

„_Ja, du scheinst die einzige deines Hauses zu sein, die das begriffen hat", sagte Severus ernst. Lily sah zu ihm rüber und ihr Blick war voller Wärme, auch wenn er gerade indirekt ihr Haus beleidigt hatte. Zum ersten Mal seit Tagen, brachte Severus ein ehrliches Lächeln zustande._

_Sie sah wieder hinaus in die Nacht, beugte sich leicht vor und ließ den kühlen Wind über ihr Gesicht streichen. Die roten Harre wehten dabei im Wind wie Flammen, sie sah aus, als wolle sie fliegen._

„_Der Mond ist so wunderschön …", Lilys Gesicht war unendlich sanft. Sie schloss ihre Augen und ließ sich von dem Wind umströhmen. Sie liebte dieses Gefühl, einfach zu wissen, dass man existiert; das reine Wunder des Seins in einem einzigartigen Moment der Freiheit zu erfassen. Diese Momente konnte sie nur mit ihm genießen._

_Severus sah sie von der Seite an und in seinen Blick mischte sich Bewunderung, ja beinah Ehrfurcht._

_Jäh wurde die Stille der Nacht durch einlautes Heulen unterbrochen und Lily schreckte auf. Wenn Severus sie nicht noch rechtzeitig am Arm gepackt hätte, wäre sie über zweihundert Meter in die Tiefe gefallen._

_Immer noch leicht keuchend rutschte Lily ein Stück weiter zurück und klammerte sich dabei immer noch an Severus. Ihr Blick wanderte nach unten und bei dem Gedanken, dass sie um ein Haar runter gefallen wäre, wurde ich ganz schlecht. _

_Severus' Blick traf Lilys und für einen Moment blieben beide Herzen stehen; sie waren sich so nahe, dass Severus jede einzelne Sommersprosse auf ihrer Nase zählen konnte. _

_Seine Augen weiteten sich überrascht, als sie sich einfach nach vorne beugte und mit ihren zarten Lippen seine berührte, doch einen Moment später schlossen sie sich entspannt. Ihre Lippen schmiegten sich unendlich sanft gegen seine und er erwiderte den Kuss genauso sanft; er wollte sie nicht verschrecken. _

_Nach ungezählten Sekunden spürte Severus, wie sich ihre Lippen von seinen lösten und Lily ließ sich seufzend in seine Arme zurück sinken. _

_Beide sahen in die Nacht hinaus; irgendwo am Himmel sang ein Phönix …~_

There is nothing but silence now  
Around the one I loved  
Is this our farewell?

Wie ferngesteuert kletterte Severus über die hohe Brustwehr und ließ sich auf ihr nieder, genau dort, wo sie immer gesessen hatte.

Severus spürte, wie seine Augen feucht wurden und blinzelte heftig. Er durfte nicht weinen, Weinen war schwach, machte verletzlich. Doch eine einzelne Träne fand den Weg durch seine Lieder. Glitzernd im Mondschein, tropfte sie auf seinen Schoß und verlor sich im schwarzen Stoff seiner Robe.

De Sonne war nun vollends untergegangen, nur noch ein hellblauer Streifen erinnerte an ihre ganze Schönheit.

Sweet darling you worry too much 

Eisiger Wind strich durch mein Haar, es war als wären Jahrtausende vergangen, seit ich dies zum letzten Mal verspürt hatte. Ich stand direkt neben dir, auf der Mauer des Turmes und sah auf dich hinab.

Es versetzte mir einen Stich, als ich in deine Augen sah und in zwei lange Tunnel blickte. Das Schwarz, das mich immer so fasziniert hatte, war leer und kalt.

Du blinzeltest heftig und eine einzelne Träne löste sich aus deinen Wimpern. Ein leises Lächeln erhellte meine Züge, du warst noch sie so Gefühlskalt gewesen, wie du dich anderen gegenüber verhieltest. Ich streckte meine Hand aus und versuchte die Träne auf deiner Wange wegzuwischen, doch sie perlte durch meine hand hindurch.

„Severus …", ich wusste, du konntest mich nicht hören aber du musstest doch wissen, dass ich da war. Ich legte eine zitternde Hand auf deine Schulter. „Was ist nur aus dir geworden? Wo ist dein Lächeln?"

Meine Augen wanderten über dein Gesicht und einen Moment war ich gewillt, meine Lippen auf deine zu legen und dir den Schmerz zu nehmen, als mich ein Geräusch aufschrecken ließ, dass für menschliche Ohren, vermutlich zu leise gewesen wäre.

Das Licht war schwach. Doch im Schatten konnte ich eine hoch gewachsene Gestalt erkennen. Noch einmal viel mein Blick auf dich, doch diesmal zierte meine Lippen ein sanftes Lächeln. Du warst nicht allein …

My child  
See the sadness in your eyes  
You are not alone in life  
Although you might think that you are 

Severus' Blick glitt über die Landschaft, die über die Grünfläche und den Wald, die in der Dämerung kaum Kontrast zueinander bildeten. Einzig der See stach glitzernd hervor.

Ein angenehm warmer Wind strich über sein Gesicht, er roch viel zu süßlich für einen kalten Herbstabend.

Never thought  
This day would come so soon  
We had no time to say goodbye

How can the world just carry on?  
I feel so lost when you are not at my side

_~Er sah ihn nicht kommen. Und doch spürte Severus, dass er nicht allein war. Ein bekannter, süßlicher Geruch stieg ihm in die Nase. War er schon so nah? _

_Severus drehte sich nicht um, sondern sah weiter mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht den letzten Strahlen der Sonne zu, bevor sie sich endgültig der Nacht hingaben. Es war noch nicht dunkel genug, als dass ein Stern hell genug gewesen wäre, seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen._

_Severus hatte sich selten so gelöst gefühlt, wie in diesem Moment. Doch etwas anderes breitete sich in seiner Brust aus, als er Albus Hand sanft über seine Schulter streichen spürte, etwas, das er in dieser Sanftheit nicht kannte. Sein Blick wanderte über das verlassene Schlossgelände, das sich, in rötliches Licht getaucht, vor ihm ausbreitete. Die schwarzen Bäume, die sich im Wind wiegten, die Wildhüterhütte, der glitzernde See, all das würde ohne ihn nicht mehr das Selbe sein. Eine weitere Träne löste sich aus seinen Wimpern und wurde vom Wind davon getragen, er hielt sie nicht auf. Vor ihm konnte er sie zeigen.  
„Severus …", sagte Albus mit leiser Stimme und ließ seine Hand von der Schulter gleiten. Severus Körper spannte sich an, als Albus Hand sich löste, doch entspannte er sich wieder, als der alte Mann einen Moment später neben ihm auf der Brüstung saß.  
Albus schaute ihn von der Seite an und sah im sah im hellen Licht des aufgehenden Mondes Severus als scharfes Relief. Sein Blick ging ausdruckslos in die Ferne, doch glitzerte in seinem Augenwinkel etwas.  
Albus lächelte sanft.  
„Ein wunderbarer Ort … meinst du nicht?", Albus Stimme klang trotz seines sanften Tones etwas müde und genau das war es, was Severus solche Angst machte. Mit jeder Sekunde rückte der Tag näher und nichts fürchtete er in diesem Moment mehr.  
„Ich weiß, weshalb du hier bist …", Albus versuchte seinen Blick zu fangen, doch sah Severus immer noch nicht zu ihm hinüber. „ … nach all der Zeit … ja", sagte Albus und es klang, als wären seine Gedanken ganz woanders.  
„Es wird nicht mehr lang dauern …", sagte Severus mit ausdrucksloser Stimme und blickte den Schulleiter nun zum ersten Mal an. Das Mondlicht ließ seinen Bart und sein Haar leuchten, wie es sonst nur Sterne vermochten.  
„Wie kannst du nur?", sagte Severus leise und blickte Dumbledore mit seltener Verständnislosigkeit an. Dieser erwiderte den Blick mit einer Mischung aus Wehmut und etwas, dass für Severus äußerst schwer zu deuten war.  
„Es tut mir leid, Severus … bitte, nur du kannst es tun."  
„Weshalb, verdammt?", brauste Severus auf. „Weshalb kannst du es nicht Malfoy tun lassen oder irgendeinen anderen Totesser. Wieso ich?"  
Albus sah ihn ernst über die Halbmonde seiner Lesebrille hinweg an. Eine ganze Weile, dann wurde sein Blick erneut sanfter. Er beugte sich ein wenig nach vorne.  
„Weil du der Einzige sein wirst, der es aus Liebe tut", hauchte er.  
Severus stockte der Atem. Konnte er es wissen? Albus? Wo er sich nicht mal selbst gewiss war? Snapes Herz begann zu rasen.  
Beiden wurde bewusst, wie nahe sie sich waren. Kaum mehr eine Handbreit trennte sie voneinander.  
Sie sahen sich in die Augen, der alte Mann und der jüngere. Irgendetwas war in beiden passiert. Um Albus Lippen spielte ein sanftes Lächeln, als er sah, wie die schwarzen Augen an Tiefe gewannen und an Leere verloren und gleichzeitig hatte Snape diese blauen Augen noch nie in dieser Weise brennen gesehen. Aus den Kristallen war ein Ozean geworden, ein undendlich weiter, warmer Ozean, der sich über alles zu erstrecken schien. Severus' Blick verlor sich in ihnen.  
Ganz vorsichtig näherte sich Severus' Gesicht und Dumbledore blinzelte kurz überrascht.  
Und einen Moment später spürten beide fremde und doch seltsam vertraute Lippen auf ihren. Eine unglaubliche Wärme stieg in Severus auf, die er schon seit einer Ewigkeit so vermisst hatte und auch Dumbledore fühlte sich in diesem Moment so geborgen, wie selten in seinem langen Leben. Der Kuss war sanft, nicht wie sie es erwartet hätten.  
Snape legte eine Hand auf Albus Schulter und strich mit der anderen zaghaft durch sein Haar, spürte nach gefühlten Minuten, wie der Schulleiter es ihm nachtat.  
In diesem Monet gab es nicht mehr, das noch wirklich war, außer sie beide.  
Es schien ein Zeitalter zu vergehen, ehe sie sich lösten, ganz sanft, auch wenn alles in Severus danach schrie, ihm wieder so nahe zu sein, ihn einfach nicht gehen zu lassen.  
„Danke, Severus … ", sagte Albus und die Wärme, die er ausstrahlte war die gleiche, die Severus auch ausfüllte, zum ersten Mal seit so vielen Jahren.  
Der Schulleiter stand auf und Severus sah, im nun mehr hellen Licht des Vollmondes, wie das sanfte Lächeln sich stetig auf dem Gesicht des alten Mannes hielt.  
„Albus ...!", versuchte er ihn noch ein Mal schwach zurück zu halten. „Bitte … lass mich nicht allein! Ich … ich liebe dich!" Severus' Stimme zitterte. Nur der drohende Abschied, hatte ihn zu diesem Eingeständnis bringen können.  
Dumbledore drehte sich noch ein Mal um. Sein Blick wanderte über Severus, doch seltsamerweise lag in ihm kein Schmerz, einzig Wehmut. Er blickte sich um.  
„Siehst du die Sterne, Severus? Siehst du wie sie scheinen?" Der angesprochene sah Albus nur verständnislos an. „Hast du sie eben schon gesehen?" Ein langsames Kopfschütteln von Severus war die Antwort.  
„Es war zu hell aber auch am Tag sind sie immer da, du siehst sie aber erst, wenn die Nacht am aller schwärzesten ist", sagte Albus nur, wandte sich um und ließ einen vollkommen verwirrten Severus Snape zurück, dessen einziger klarer Gedanke in diesem Moment war, dass er Albus Dumbledore grade für immer hatte ziehen lassen.~_

But there is nothing but silence now  
Around the one I loved  
Is this our farewell? 

Severus' nun mehr leerer Blick wanderte erneut über das Schlossgelände und blieb einen Moment an dem Marmorgrab hängen, das im silbernen Licht des Mondes hell leuchtete, genau so, wie einst der Bart des alten Mannes.  
Bittere Tränen rannen über sein Gesicht, die einzigen Zeichen der Trauer, die er von sich zu geben, noch im Stande war. Mit Albus war das letzte Licht aus seinem Leben und seinen Augen gewichen. Sie blieben kalt und leer.  
Severus Snape hatte sich schon oft in seinem Leben allein gelassen gefühlt. Als seine Mutter ihn an seinem elften Geburtstag nach einer Prügelattacke des Vaters auf dem Boden hatte liegen lassen, um den Ehemann nicht noch weiter zu reizen, als Lily ihn in diesem einsamen Korridor vor dem Gryffindorschlafsaal hatte stehen lassen und nicht zu letzt, als Albus Dumbledore sich zum letzten Mal umgedreht hatte. Doch in diesem Moment kam er sich so allein vor, wie noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben.  
Weshalb hatte Dumbledore überhaupt zugelassen, dass sie sich küssten, wenn er doch gewusst hatte, welche Qualen es Severus nun bereitete?  
Aber so sehr er auch versuchte die Schuld von sich zu lenken, irgendetwas in ihm hatte jeglichen Widerstand aufgegeben, die Schuldgefühle überschwemmten ihn, wie eine Welle, die einen starken Damm gebrochen hatten. Ein leises Keuchen entkam seinen Lippen.  
Warum hatte er nicht früher gehandelt? Albus seine Gefühle nicht früher gestanden? Sie hätten alle Zeit der Welt gehabt und wer hätte auch ahnen sollen, dass der noch so lebendige alte Zauberer ein so plötzliches Ende finden würde? ~ Einzig Severus.  
Er vermisste ihn, er vermisste Albus so sehr, wie er nicht ein Mal Lily vermisst hatte. Er war sich gar nicht bewusst gewesen, was ihm diese allmorgendliche Begrüßung bedeutet hatte. Doch nun, da er jeden Tag ohne sie beginnen musste, viel ihm auf, wie sehr er sie brauchte, um den Tag zu überstehen.  
Es widerte ihn an, sich zu jeder Malzeit auf seinen Stuhl setzen; generell vermied er es in letzter Zeit unter Leute zu gehen, noch mehr als sonst. Das Problem war nur, dass er es im Schulleiterbüro genauso wenig aushielt, mit Albus langsamen Atmen im Hintergrund. Jeder Winkel dieses Schlosses erinnerte ihn an Albus und nur hier oben auf dem höchsten Turm, war es einigermaßen erträglich, obwohl er ihn gleichsam mit der schönsten und der schrecklichsten Erinnerung verband und so zog er sich, wann immer sich die Emotionen hinter seiner kalten Fassade aufstauten hierher zurück.  
Unwillkürlich wanderte Severus Blick zur Seite, genau an die Stelle, an der Albus an seinem letzten Abend gesessen hatte.  
Eine einzelne Träne löste sich aus seinen Wimpern und glitzerte im Licht des aufgehenden Abendsternes.

Sweet darling you worry too much 

Meine Augen wanderten über das Gelände von Hogwarts, über mein geliebtes Zuhause und spürte wie mein Herz einen wohligen Seufzer tat. Trotz allem, was mir nach meinem Verlassen wiederfahren ist, tat es gut wieder hier zu sein. Die Landschaft erschloss sich mir in einer Genauigkeit, wie ich es noch nie erlebt hatte. Jede Unebenheit im Boden, jedes Blatt der Bäume im verbotenen, ja sogar jeder Käfer offenbarte sich mir und erst in diesem Moment wurde mir klar, wie viel Leben in jedem einzelnen Winkel dieser Erde steckte, jetzt da ich selbst nicht mehr dazu gehörte._  
_Ich saß, oder besser, befand mich auf dem Astronomieturm von Hogwarts, dem Ort, an dem ich manche der schönsten Erfahrungen meines Lebens machen durfte, so auch die letzte._  
_Ich riss meinen Blick von der vertrauten Landschaft los und blickte zur Seite. Deine Augen waren, genau wie meine auf das Gelände gerichtet, doch sahen sie nicht die Schönheit, das wusste ich._  
_Es tat mir weh, zu sehen, wie dein Gesicht in der Dunkelheit keine Regung zeigte, wie nicht mal die Augen, die ich so liebte, die leiseste Gefühlsregung von sich gaben. Es wäre mir lieber gewesen, du hättest vor Schmerz geschrien, das wäre für uns beide erträglicher gewesen, als die anhaltende Stille._  
_Ich wusste was in dir vorging, wusste, wie sehr du mich vermisstest, wusste, dass du dich allein und verraten fühltest und dich bei all dem, was auf dich einströmte im Grunde nur selbst hasstest und doch fühlte ich keine Reue, was meinen Tod betraf. Es tat mir nur weh, dich so gebrochen vor mir zu sehen und doch war das, was du getan hattest, der größte Liebesbeweis gewesen, den du mir überhaupt hattest zeigen können, auch wenn du es selbst in diesem Moment noch nicht wusstest. _  
_Ob du mir verzeihen würdest, dass ich dir nicht alles gesagt hatte? ~ Ich wusste es nicht und doch hoffte ich, du könntest es, wo mir doch die Kraft fehlte. Es hatte so sein müssen, du hattest es meinetwegen getan, nur weil ich es wollte. Hättest du es um des Stabes Willen getan, dann wäre die Rechnung nicht aufgegangen._  
_Ich legte dir einen Hand auf die Schulter und versuchte dir einen winzigen Teil der Schuld zu nehmen, von der ich wusste, wie quälend sie sein konnte. Du sahst zu mir. Wusstest du, dass ich dort saß? Konntest du mein warmes Lächeln sehen? _  
_Ich hatte abgeschlossen, mit allem … aber eine letzte Aufgabe war mir noch zugeteilt auf dieser Erde. Ich würde bei dir sein, bis ganz zum Schluss …

My child  
See the sadness in your eyes  
You are not alone in life  
Although you might think that you are 

Du lagst auf dem Boden. Dein schwacher Körper regte sich kaum noch. Nur das stetige Blinzeln deiner Augen und ein schwaches Heben und Senken deiner Brust, hätte einem Menschen verraten, dass du noch lebtest. Doch Harry war gegangen, in dem sicheren Glauben, dass du tot warst aber was spielte es für eine Rolle, du warst nur eine Handbreit von ihm entfernt. Deine Seele war schon fast bei mir._  
_Die Sterne, die am Himmel hell leuchteten Spiegelten sich in deinen glasigen Augen._  
_Ich war direkt neben dir, hatte eine Hand auf deine Wange gelegt. Mir war klar, dass du mich nicht bewusst wahrnehmen konntest und doch hoffte ich, dass ein kleiner Teil von dir meine Anwesenheit spüren konnte. Ich lächelte dich an. _  
_„Es tut mir leid … alles", ich spürte wie eine leise Träne den Weg über meine Wange fand. Das Licht in deinen Augen flackerte. Der Moment war beinah gekommen._  
_Ich strich leicht durch dein Haar und über deinen Kopf, ohne dass meine Hand fähig gewesen wäre, eine Spur zu hinterlassen. Ich hätte dich auf meinen Schoß gezogen, wenn ich gekonnt hätte. Stattdessen beugte ich mich vor, so nahe waren sich unsere Lippen erst einmal gewesen.__

„Schlafe jetzt …", flüsterte ich und hauchte einen sanften Kuss auf deinen Mund. In diesem Moment spürte ich, wie etwas sich in diesem Raum sich veränderte, in mir und ich wusste, es war Zeit zu gehen … für uns beide …

So sorry your world is tumbling down  
I'll watch you through these nights  
Rest your head and go to sleep

Ich wusste es, jäh in dem Moment, als ich deine Lippen auf meinen spürte. Du warst mir niemals von der Seite gewichen. Zusammen richteten wir uns auf._  
_Ich löste mich von dir, nur um die Möglichkeit zu haben, dir in die Augen zu blicken und wurde von der schieren Unendlichkeit, die sich hinter ihnen verbarg verschluckt. Der Ausdruck deiner Augen, wie ich sie zuletzt gesehen hatte, war nichts, nichts gegen den Anblick der sich mir jetzt erschloss. Das Blau schien nicht mehr gefangen in deiner Iris, es schien mich einzuhüllen und in diesem Moment wurde ich mir gewahr, dass du all die Jahre recht gehabt hattest. Sterben war nicht schmerzvoll, nicht schrecklich … Sterben war leicht, Sterben war friedlich und wunderschön der Tod …_  
_Deine Lippen umspielte ein sanftes Lächeln, du schienst vor Glück und Liebe zu leuchten. _  
_Ich ließ mich in deine ausgebreiteten Arme fallen und ging mit dir. Wo auch immer du mich hintragen würdest, ich würde folgen …

Because my child  
This is not our farewell

Über Schloss Hogwarts leuchteten die Sterne …

This is not  
Our farewell …


End file.
